Evanouissement
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Traduction Shonen-Ai Phantom est ressuscité, et Roland a le béguin pour lui, mais il n'arrête pas de s'évanouir en sa présence !


Hallo zusammen ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ce one-shot n'est pas de moi. Il appartient à MARheaven-ninja et est à l'origine en anglais. Je n'ai fais que traduire. Ensuite, sachez que ce n'est rien de très sérieux, mais j'ai décidé de le traduire car je l'ai trouvé marrant. Donc voilà, ça c'est fait, ensuite...

**Genre** : Humour, shonen-ai (homophobes, passez votre chemin si même la simple évocation des sentiments d'un homme pour un autre vous répugne !).

**Pairing** : Phantom X Roland, mais dans un seul sens.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus qu'à l'auteur de ce one-shot. Ils reviennent tous à Nobuyuki Anzai. (Ouuuin, je veux Dorothy-chan !)

* * *

**- Evanouissement -  
**

_Peu après sa résurrection, Phantom demanda à Peta comment se portaient les autres membres du Chess no Koma. Peta le renseigna sur tout le monde, excepté Roland._

- Hum, il me semble que tu as oublié quelqu'un, Peta, déclara Phantom_._

- Oh, j'ai oublié Roland ! s'exclama Peta.

- Oui, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Phantom.

- Roland est un garçon et à présent il est membre du Zodiaque et… c'est un adolescent, soupira Peta.

- Oh génial… On a un adolescent aux hormones enflammées dans le Zodiaque, déclara Phantom avec sarcasme.

Ils entendirent alors un hoquet silencieux et se retournèrent.

- Peta… C'était Roland ? demanda Phantom.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Peta.

Pendant ce temps, Roland tremblait de nervosité, caché derrière un mur.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est Phantom ! Que dois-je faire ? Ca fait six ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Que dois-je faire ? pensa-t-il, alors que Phantom se dirigeait vers lui.

- Bonjour Roland, ça fait un bail. Que tu as grandi ! dit-il.

Alors que Roland passait par cinquante nuances différentes de rouge, Candice hurla un " salut Phantom ! " dans son dos.

- IYAAN ! hurla-t-il, avant de glisser et de se cogner la tête contre le mur derrière lui, ce qui le fit s'évanouir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roland se réveilla et regarda autour de lui.

- Oh, c'est vrai, je me suis effrayé quand Candice est arrivée… Aaah ! J'ai dû passer pour un abruti complet ! pensa Roland. La prochaine fois, je lui dirais… Je lui dirais… Que je l'aime !

Plus tard, après une réunion, Roland se précipita vers Phantom.

- Hum… Ph-Phantom, bégaya-t-il.

- Oui, Roland ? demanda Phantom, ce qui fit à nouveau rougir ce dernier.

- Je…Je vous ai…

Et il s'évanouit à nouveau. Le matin, il se réveilla dans son lit.

- Oh mince, je me suis encore évanoui ! Comment pourrais-je être capable de lui dire ? Okay, Roland, fais le la prochaine fois ! Dis lui ! pensa Roland.

Et il s'en alla voir Phantom.

- Bonjour Roland… As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Je…je…je… fit Roland en gigotant.

- Tu quoi ? demanda Phantom.

- Je vous aime, Phantom ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de passer par une cinquantaine de nuances de rouge et de tomber vers le sol.

Phantom tenta de le rattraper, mais Roland passa à travers ses bras et sa tête frappa le sol. Plus tard, il se réveilla.

- Oh, Roland, tu es réveillé, dit Phantom.

- Je lui ai dis… Et je peux dire qu'il doit me trouver bizarre. Oh, il doit probablement me détester maintenant ! pensa Roland.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Phantom.

Roland se détourna.

- Roland… Serais-tu gêné de m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais un peu plus tôt ?

Roland rougit violemment, alors Phantom dit :

- Ah ah ! C'est ça ! Et tu demandes si je t'aime ! Et bien, pour te dire la vérité, je trouve ça bizarre que tu… m'aimes, mais je ne déteste pas.

- Il ne me déteste pas ? Je suis si soulagé de l'entendre dire ça ! pensa Roland, toujours rougissant.

- En tout cas, j'ai besoin de toi, déclara Phantom.

- Besoin de moi ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop tôt ! pensa Roland, avant de s'évanouir, une fois de plus…

Phantom le fixa, abasourdi.

- Okay, je vais demander à Peta de détruire un village au hasard, pensa-t-il.


End file.
